


Tracing Tattoos

by CraigAnthony



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigAnthony/pseuds/CraigAnthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always did like Geoff’s tattoos. He couldn’t explain it exactly. He would never get a tattoo for himself since he was completely unable to make that kind of commitment, but he liked to look at tattoos, often getting mesmerized by them, especially when he’s had a few drinks. They really did look good on Geoff too, which didn’t help Gavin’s staring at all. When he stares like that, he almost always starts tracing the tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing Tattoos

Maybe Gavin was a little drunker than he had originally planned on getting, but he wouldn’t admit that any time soon. Somehow a beer or two had turned into five beers and three shots. Gavin could handle the beers for the most part, but combined with the shots, it really sent Gavin over the edge, tossing him haphazardly into the drunken state he got himself into. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, but everything blurred together in the pleasant way that's only possible by being drunk in a large crowd of people.

Really, that's probably what made Gavin drink so much more than he had planned in the first place. Drinking in a crowd, especially at a bar with some of his closest friends, always got Gavin excited and ready to get into some shit he was sure to regret in the morning. If he remembered the night when he woke up later, that is. When he didn’t remember, he was sure to have a few new bruises and videos to remind him of his night. If all else failed, then he could ask someone who was relatively sober.

In the meantime, Gavin didn't care about remembering. All he cared about was the music, having fun, and pulling somebody—anybody— out to dance with him. He might have grabbed more than one person, but he lived by the idea of the more the merrier, at least when it comes to drunken dancing. So if the people he grabbed ended up dragging some people with them too, then that was more than fine with Gavin.

That's how he ended up dancing with Lindsay, who grabbed Arryn, and Ryan of all people. Lindsay and Arryn were laughing the whole way out, stumbling over themselves and each other in their haste to keep up with Gavin and get out on the dance floor. Ryan was utterly confused, sending glances back at their group of friends and practically begging any of them to save him from the chaos that was sure to happen in a few moments.

Ryan saw Michael set his own drink down before heading out to the group of four, but he was laughing too loudly for him to assume Michael was taking pity on him. He probably just wanted to join in on the dancing fun, and Miles and Chris followed him a few moments later. It wasn't long before most of the group was out on the dance floor, Gavin happily in the middle of the crowd. With all the additional people, it wasn't too hard for Ryan to slip away and go back to his mostly sober friends watching everyone else from the outskirts.

Ray couldn't have looked more amused when Ryan finally made his way out of the group, but Geoff seemed a little more sympathetic. He had been the victim of Gavin's drunken need for group dancing more times than he could count, so he knew how confusing being pulled away from conversations could be, especially when he’s not just as drunk or drunker than Gavin himself.

"Hey, you survived! And Gavin didn't even try to come after you," Ray joked, having to yell over the loud music. Honestly, he only came along because Geoff promised to buy him food and drive him home early. Plus it was pretty fun to watch his friends get shitfaced and dance around like the drunken fools they are, even if he was a little worried for them.

Ryan collapsed on the chair next to Geoff and shook his head. "Just don't let him know I'm sitting over here," he said, shaking his head again and reaching for Ray's Coke.

"Well, you already got away," Geoff said, leaning back in his chair. "He'll notice you're gone when he decides he wants another drink."

Ray took his Coke back from Ryan and muttered that he should get his own before saying, "He probably doesn’t even know you were part of that mess anyway."

The three sat there and talked along with Gus and Matt, who, like Geoff, had agreed to be two of the designated drivers, and Joel, who was too drunk to even think about dancing. Around twenty minutes later, Gavin emerged from the crowd and stumbled his way over to the table they were all sitting at. He was grinning despite the sweat covering his face and making his shirt stick to his chest. He dragged a chair over to their table and forced himself between Ray and Geoff.

"X-Ray, lad, why aren't you dancing?" he asked, leaning in close to the younger man, who backed away from the overpowering smell of alcohol on Gavin's breath.

He smiled at Gavin anyway and shrugged. "It's more fun to watch, I guess."

Gavin seemed to accept that answer and turned his attention to Geoff. "Geoffrey, will you get me another bev?"

"You know, bud, I think you've had enough for tonight," Geoff answered, a small smile on his lips. He figured it was about time for him to drag Gavin back home, if only so he could drive Ray back to his own apartment. He could practically feel Ray's discomfort radiating off him at this point.

Gavin whined and complained for a few minutes while Geoff sat there and let Gavin get it all out of his system. Eventually, Gavin collapsed against Geoff's shoulder. He didn't admit defeat just yet, but he was quiet for the moment. He seemed to have fallen into a trance of sorts, or maybe he was just staring off in a drunken stupor. Geoff was about to ask Ray if he was ready to head out when he felt Gavin's fingers against his wrist and looked down.

Geoff shook his head when he saw Gavin staring at their hands, his finger sloppily tracing the star tattoo on the inside of Geoff's left wrist. He moved his hand away from Gavin's and nudged him off his shoulder, asking Ray if he wanted to go back to his apartment yet. He ignored the slightly upset look Gavin gave him while Ray answered.

The three of them walked to Geoff's car and drove to Ray's apartment in relative silence. Occasionally Gavin would make some comment that didn't make any sense to Geoff or Ray and only confused himself when he tried to explain his thoughts. Other than that, they were content to listen to the radio.

After they dropped Ray off, though, Gavin was anything but content with the radio. He switched through all the programmed channels before practically punching the button to turn the radio off. Geoff, who was pretty amused with Gavin's actions, raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong, buddy? Did the radio insult England when I wasn't paying attention or something?"

Gavin huffed and squirmed around in his seat before he eventually put his feet onto the dash of the car. "It's all... Dumb. It's all dumb, Geoffrey."

Geoff glanced at Gavin and chuckled, shaking his head. "I know, Gavin. It's dumb."

"You're dumb."

"Okay, now that was uncalled for." He glanced at Gavin and, noticing the other was about to say something else, continued, "And don't you dare make a 'Your face was uncalled for' joke."

Gavin rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Geoff. "Shush and give me your hand."

Rolling his eyes, Geoff let go of the steering wheel with his right hand and held it out to Gavin, who took it happily. "Why do you want my hand, you weirdo?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

Gavin didn't bother replying, which made Geoff shake his head for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and started tracing the key tattoo on Geoff's hand. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, Gavin more than happy to trace any and all of the tattoos he could, unfortunately limited mostly to the fish and flowers on Geoff's forearm.

He always did like Geoff's tattoos. He couldn't explain it exactly. He would never get a tattoo for himself since he was completely unable to make that kind of commitment, but he liked to look at tattoos, often getting mesmerized by them, especially when he's had a few drinks. They really did look good on Geoff too, which didn't help Gavin's staring at all. When he stares like that, he almost always starts tracing the tattoos.

Gavin couldn't even imagine how getting a tattoo would feel. He had heard some people complain endlessly about the pain, but Geoff has so many tattoos that Gavin figured it couldn't be _that_ painful.

The thing Gavin really couldn't wrap his head around, though, was how fully-healed tattoos felt under his fingertips. Geoff's tattoos felt different from the skin that was still free of ink, but it was only a slight difference. The skin was just barely raised where the ink was, completely imperceptible if Gavin wasn't specifically trying to feel it. It was fascinating to him.

It was so fascinating that Gavin didn't even realize they had gotten home until Geoff needed both his hands to park the car. Gavin pouted for a second before getting out, barely waiting for Geoff to unlock the door for him. Geoff took his time, but Gavin was soon dragging him into the house then to the couch, where they flopped down together.

Gavin took no time in pressing his lips to Geoff's, kissing him with all the grace he could considering the amount of drinks he had had. Geoff thought about pushing Gavin away but ultimately decided to kiss Gavin back since this was practically a tradition for when they spend nights out drinking. He wouldn't let things go any further than a few kisses no matter how much Gavin insisted. They had a strict "No drunken sex" rule going on that Geoff didn't plan on breaking. Unsurprisingly, Gavin didn't seem to remember this rule, moving from the couch and into Geoff's lap.

Within minutes, Gavin's hands were at the hem of Geoff's shirt, trying to tug the fabric up. Geoff let Gavin struggle with his shirt for a while, stubbornly refusing to break lip contact with Gavin even when he had his shirt pulled up under his armpits. He did move his hands from Gavin's waist, though, instead clasping them behind Gavin's neck. It was more comfortable and made it easier to keep kissing him.

Eventually, Gavin stopped the make out session with Geoff, whining loudly and tugging fruitlessly at the shirt. "Geoff, let me take your bloody shirt off already."

Geoff smiled crookedly at Gavin, leaning forward and kissing at Gavin's neck. "No sex when you're drunk, remember?" he asked teasingly against Gavin's skin.

"Bloody—fine! 'M not even that drunk," Gavin said, trying to defend himself. Geoff just raised an eyebrow at that before planting another kiss on Gavin's neck. "Can I still take your shirt off?"

"I'll think about it." With that, Geoff kissed Gavin's lips again, effectively stopping any further conversation. He already knew he would let their shirts come off eventually—they do sleep shirtless, after all—but it was too much fun to tease Gavin when he was so needy.

Gavin let go of Geoff's shirt and moved his hands to Geoff's hair instead, Geoff's own hands going back down to Gavin's waist. They were content, mostly, to just kiss each other for a while before Gavin got antsy again, occasionally pulling lightly on Geoff's hair. After a few particularly needy tugs, Geoff pulled away.

"I think it's about time for bed, don't you?"

Gavin practically squawked at Geoff, clinging to him as if that would make them stay on the couch. "I'm not tired." Geoff smiled at that and hugged Gavin closer.

"I know you aren't." Gavin would be asleep within twenty minutes of getting in bed. "We don't have to stop kissing, you know."

Perking up at that, Gavin eagerly got off Geoff's lap and grabbed his hand to pull him up too. Honestly, Gavin liked making out on a bed more than the couch anyway. They had more room and all that. Besides, it probably wasn't a good idea to straddle Geoff's lap for such a long time, given his balls problem.

The two stumbled into the bedroom, Gavin still unsteady from his drinks and Geoff laughing at Gavin's eagerness. They barely made it into the room before Gavin's lips were back on Geoff's, his hands pushing the hem of Geoff's shirt up again. Geoff pulled back and finally let Gavin tug his shirt off, returning the favor for him shortly after.

With both of them now shirtless, Gavin seemed much happier and even a bit calmer. He linked his arms around Geoff's neck and started walking backwards to where he hoped the bed was waiting. No matter how many times they do this, Gavin always had to rely on Geoff to make sure he didn't fall on his ass or hit the bed unexpectedly, which Geoff had let happen more than once just because he thought it was hilarious.

Thankfully, Geoff didn't let that happen this time and even warned Gavin when they were getting close to the bed. He then attached his lips to Gavin's and slowly walked them closer to the bed. Gavin closed his eyes with the kiss, fully trusting Geoff to take care of him, which Geoff did, of course. When the backs of Gavin's knees hit the bed, Geoff gently pushed Gavin down onto the bed, breaking the kiss only when Gavin was completely lying down with Geoff hovering over him.

Gavin opened his eyes and stared up at Geoff. He never could figure out just how Geoff was able to do that so smoothly every time. He had always thought that moves like that would just result in a bunch of painful teeth clacking. The first time they did that, Gavin had been particularly drunk and thought that Geoff was some kind of magician. Now, Gavin didn’t care and just let himself get lost in his endless admiration for Geoff.

"Scoot your little ass up to the pillows," Geoff said after a few moments of Gavin staring at him in awe, effectively breaking him out of his trance-like state.

Gavin did as he was told, muttering to himself about how his ass wasn't little, but Geoff didn't pay any attention to that. Gavin got himself comfortable at the head of the bed and reached his hands out for Geoff, silently asking him to come closer. Geoff did, lying down on his side next to Gavin, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Gavin snuggled against his boyfriend, trailing kisses from his shoulder to his earlobe.

Soon enough their lips were connected again, the kisses much less frantic now. Geoff could tell Gavin was starting to get sleepy just from lying on the bed. They were both happy with the soft and slow kisses, but Gavin's hands constantly wandered. It wasn't necessarily a sexual gesture. Gavin moving his hands across Geoff's body had more to do with never being unable to keep his hands still than actually wanting things to go further than kissing, and Geoff was used to it after dating Gavin for so long.

Eventually, even kissing Geoff became too much for Gavin's tired body. Geoff rubbed Gavin's arm when Gavin nuzzled his head against Geoff's shoulder, and the two of them soon repositioned themselves into more comfortable sleeping positions. Geoff was lying on his back with one arm around Gavin's shoulders. Gavin had his head on Geoff's chest and an arm around him so that his hand rested on Geoff's opposite shoulder.

Geoff wasn't even surprised when Gavin started tracing the dragon tattoo he had there before they fell asleep moments later.


End file.
